danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Naomi Hisakawa
General Information ☯'Personality' Naomi has always been a little introverted, but after thousands of years of hardship, she is now little more than a worn-out husk. All the life has been sucked out of her, leaving a girl who never smiles, never laughs, never cries, but instead remains completely stoic at all times. When she does act, she does so like one in a dream, moving slowly and speaking quietly. This is in large part due to her nature as an immortal, which, by making her immune to all possible threats, has caused her to grow distant from the world. However, she refuses to let herself seek refuge in others, since she knows everyone will leave her someday. Still, she is kind by nature, so she can't stop herself from helping others - in fact, due to her immortality, she will do literally anything to help someone else. In truth, beneath her subdued exterior, there is a sweet, caring girl who wants desperately to be free, but all those years have long since trapped her under their crushing weight, so it will take more than a little digging to free her again. ☯'Appearance' As a goddess, Naomi's true form is that of a disembodied spirit, but when she takes on human form, she usually appears as a teenage girl with extremely pale skin, hair, and eyes. She is very small overall, standing less than 5 feet tall and weighing less than 90 pounds, and her hair is waist length and slightly wavy. Her most common outfit is nothing more than a simple, sleeveless white dress that comes down to her knees, with her sole form of adornment being a pair of white ribbons wrapped around her arms, the ends of which dangle downward slightly. Her body and clothes give off a faint bluish glow at all times, but this is barely noticeable during the day, though it becomes much more so at night. Being a goddess, she can change her form at will, but because it takes some effort to do so, she usually sticks with her preferred default appearance. ☯'Theme Songs' * Danny Rayel - Tears of Love Backstory Naomi was once an ordinary human, born long ago to a tribe of nomads in central Asia. As she grew up, however, it soon became evident that she had an unusually high intellect, which she put to work practicing medicine. Over time her skills earned her an aura of mysticism, and when she died, she became a goddess of healing. Then, thousands of years later, she fell in love with a human, and they married. For a time they were happy, but as the years passed, Naomi grew more and more terrified of losing him, until one day, when she heard of an elixir of immortality owned by a foreign king, she resolved to acquire it. She set out for that king's palace, where, after worming her way into his trust, she stole two samples of the elixir. She was quickly discovered, however, and out of desperation, she drank one elixir and hid the other, only for it to be recovered soon after. Naomi escaped, but without the elixir, her husband was now doomed to die without her. Upon his death, she was heartbroken, and abandoning her home, she took to wandering aimlessly. Thousands of years later, she wandered her way into Gensokyo, where she remains to this day. Story ☯'A Moonlit Meeting' Helai arrived in Gensokyo from Kaminan to find Naomi under attack by a wild bakeneko, which he fended off. He then took care of her, washing her bloody clothes in a river before carrying her to an abandoned house in the woods, where they both took shelter. ☯'Rising Moon' As Naomi and Helai huddled in the abandoned house, Helai expressed an attraction to Naomi, and the two made love. Later, Naomi explained her immortality to Helai, while he explained his own circumstances to her, and since he appeared to be in need of help finding a place to live in Gensokyo, she agreed to help him. Relationships ☯'Eirin Yagokoro' Eirin and Naomi seem to recognize one another, but it is unknown what their relationship may be. ☯'Helonalêvan ni Tuuyeluk' Naomi and Helai met soon after he arrived in Gensokyo from Kaminan, and the two of them gradually developed a romantic relationship. Following the events of RP Rising Moon, Naomi helped Helai build a shrine to his goddess Libulan, where the two of them now live together. Abilities ☯'Ability to Heal Others' Naomi has the ability to heal any wound or infectious disease. The more serious the ailment, the longer it takes to heal, but as long as some life remains, Naomi can bring anyone back to perfect health with only a touch. Of course, she can't heal everything, as genetic disorders, magical afflictions, and the undead are beyond her power, but besides these, there is nothing she cannot heal. Her power has a range of around three meters or ten feet, but she requires direct contact for best results. In spell card duels, since duels are supposed to be harmless anyway, she does not use this power, but she does make use of a separate, if similar, ability to transfer her own spiritual energy to others. ☯'Divine Abilities' Naomi also has all the powers of a typical goddess, including the ability to split her soul to inhabit multiple bodies at the same time. She can create a body for herself anywhere and anytime she wants, but the more she has at once, the greater the drain on her power, unless she borrows the power of a shrine or priest. All bodies she might conjure are functionally identical, but they all draw from the same pool of energy. She can also inhabit inanimate objects or the bodies of others, or she can even become a disembodied spirit, if she chooses, but whenever she does not have a body of her own, she has limited awareness unless she is being actively called upon. ☯'Hourai Immortality' Additionally, as one who has consumed the Hourai Elixir, she is completely, utterly immortal; destroying her body wouldn't kill her anyway, since she is a goddess, but even that will simply result in her body regenerating instantly. All bodies she uses benefit from this effect, though she can still dismiss them herself. Not only that, but the elixir also prevents her from fading away due to a lack of faith, maintaining her at a minimal level of power in order to guarantee her continued survival. Because of this, she usually doesn't even bother trying to gather faith. Danmaku She shoots white orbs as her regular danmaku. Her attack patterns tend to be very simple, since she does not fight often, and she is generally more defensive than offensive. Most of her spell cards revolve around either protecting herself or supporting others. Spell Cards ☯'Spell Cards' ☯'Combination Cards' Trivia * Since she is so old, she's picked up a lot of skills over the years, among them cooking, sewing, painting, singing, and playing various musical instruments. She is also decently fond of reading when she can, though there is very little she can read that will entertain her anymore. * She is based on a character from an original-setting RP, who shares her appearance, personality, and healing capabilities. The original character's name was Natalie Winters. Gallery Naomi Hisakawa Full.png Naomi Hisakawa Swimsuit.png Naomi Hisakawa2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females